Los Últimos Diaz De Maria Robotonikku (Shadaria)
by mazapan
Summary: (18) En esta historia María es humana (como debe ser). Personalmente odio lo que el fanon le hizo al convertirla en humana. Ya que pienso que el ship es lindo tal y como es y no convirtiéndolo en otra pareja anthro cliché del sanic


9:45 pm

\- ah... - Maria suspiró sentada con su cabeza apoyada sobre sus brazos en la tabla del escritorio que se encontraba en el estudio de su abuelo que no se encontraba allí. Estaba sola.

Se llevó sus manos a su cabeza y trató de pensar que era lo peor que podía pasar llenandose de ideas que su mente podía limitarse.

"Asi que esos archivos son realmente importantes... Tengo un mal presentimiento de lo que sucederá" María no tenía miedo de lo que esas personas con malas intenciones podían hacerle, sino que temia por Shadow ya que esa información tan deseada era únicamente sobre él.

Ella separó su cuerpo del escritorio, y a pesar de querer seguir pensando en aquello que había oído de los balbuceos de su abuelo con alguien al teléfono, no le iba hacer ningún bien conocer la conclusión o la idea más cercana a ella de lo que sucedería.

Suspiró de nuevo y se llevó las manos a su pecho.

\- Maria. qué estas haciendo aquí? Sabes que al profesor no le gusta que alguien esté en su cuarto privado.

María volteo para ver al erizo entrar a la habitación detras de ella con una mano en su espalda.

\- oh, yo solo.. Estaba... Buscando otro libro que leer, ya sabes! Sobre la tierra, más lugares maravillosos que visitar. - Maria se volteo hacia él con una sonrisa nerviosa.

\- Venga, no te desanimes solo por eso, Sé que no es lo mismo que una visita a la tierra pero, mira. - Shadow le mostró un clavel blanco

\- Shadow, es... hermosa! . - él se rasco su mejilla, sonrojado con la expresión de Maria pero se sonrojó aún más cuando sintió los brazos de Maria sobre su cabeza presionando su cara a sus pecho.

\- Cómo la conseguiste?. - preguntó emocionada separándose un momento del cuerpo del erizo.

\- Mire el pequeño jardín del ARK, una amable mujer se dio cuenta de cuánto la quería y me la dio.

\- Con que una mujer te la obsequió eh? Estoy celosa. - Bromeó. Aunque a Shadow no parecía hacerle mucha gracia.

\- No lo creo, no era mi tipo, además yo solo le regalaría flores a mi chica favorita. - Shadow sudo un poco, dándose cuenta de lo que había dicho. "habré hablado demasiado?"

\- Oh, Shady eso es muy dulce, eres todo un caballero. - Maria volvió a darle un abrazo apretando la cara del erizo a su cuerpo.

"Tan dulce... Mi Shadow". María pensó mientras acariciaba sus orejas lo cual puso la piel de gallina al erizo.

-Bien, es hora de dejar este lugar. Ella le dijó.

Al caminar por los pasillos, Shadow miraba de reojo a María, algo no andaba muy bien con él, él mismo así lo pensaba, aquellas últimas par de semanas quería estar siempre con ella de una forma diferente, pero también sabía que debía anular todo tipo de ideas así a pesar de que era difícil.

Al seguir caminando por el largo pasillo, él la seguía mirando caminar un poco adelante de él.

Shadow alzó un poco su mano para poder tomar la suya, pero se detuvo.

Suspiró, "Cálmate". Pensó, pero cuando estaba a punto de bajar su mano, otra mano atrapó la suya.

Shadow abrió sus ojos al sentir la mano de María sujetar la suya.

\- Estas bien Shady? Páreses un poco nervioso. -

\- N-no, sólo estoy cansado, es todo

\- Cansado? Pero si no hay muchos deberes que hacer aquí. - dijo riendo.

\- Siempre hay algo que hacer Maria. - dijó confiado.

\- Muy bien, señor misterios, tu ganas. Deberíamos ir a descansar ya.

Shadow la había acompañado hasta su habitación, una vez que ella había cepillado sus dientes y cabello, se sentó en cama, dejó su flor sobre su pequeño escritorio en un vaso de agua pequeño, se quitó sus zapatos y miró a Shadow.

\- Bueno, supongo que nos vemos en un rato.

Shadow tomó la mano de María entre las suyas y las acarició.

\- Descansa. - el dijó. Y antes de que pudiera darse media vuelta, sintió los labios húmedos de ella tan cerca de su boca así como el aliento fresco de menta acariciando su nariz. Hacía tanto que no se daban besos pequeños , desde que Maria tenía 10 años.

\- tú también Shady.

Maria espero a que le devolviera el beso, pero no fue así. Notó que volvió a ponerse nervioso.

\- Te-te quiero Maria. Murmuró

\- Yo también te quiero. - ella lo abrazó.

Él puso sus manos alrededor de su cintura y las pasó por su vientre. Lo que lo hizo sentirse algo extraño pero lindo.

Una vez que él se fue hacia su pequeña habitación donde había una vieja capsula (donde el había sido creado) con una almohada y una sábana.

Shadow se dejó caer adentro y miró el techo oscuro. La única luz de su habitación seguía siendo la iluminación roja que provenía de los pasillos.

"Ni siquiera tengo sueño o cansancio"

Se decía así mismo, pero en menos de 10 minutos cerró sus ojos por un largo momento.

Maria seguía leyendo el mismo libro que tenía en un montón por décima vez tratando de conciliar el sueño pero no había resultado. Suspiró. Cuando no estaba Shadow o su abuelo realmente se sentía sola.

Ella se recostó y pensó en ese erizo.

Los ojos de Shadow se abrieron sólo para tener una reacción molesta desde su cama sobre sí mismo.

Jadeó un poco, sintiendo su bulto en su entrepierna además de su cuerpo pegajoso y sudoroso.

\- Bah!. - se quejó de sus ideas atrevidas una vez más.

"Maldita sea, deja de pensar en ella de esa manera, recupera la compostura imbécil, ella es mi hermana, no.. No esa clase de relación. Aleja toda idea que cruze la línea, existo para ayudarla." pensó mientras llevaba sus dedos hacia su frente y la masajeaba con brusquedad.

De alguna manera podía sentirse un poco deprimído, era extraño, algo totalmente nuevo.

Colocó sus brazos detrás de su cabeza y pensó en lo que acababa de soñar.

Simplemente no lo comprendia, quería mucho a Maria, era una chica muy especial pero aquellos últimos días, todo era muy diferente.

Su cabello largo y rubio, su sonrisa, su ánimo, Shadow se calmo dándole oportunidad a esos pensamientos muy cercanos sobre ella y se sintió mucho mejor. Después de todo, sólo habían algunos guardias al rededor, ella era lo único que no aburría a todo el lugar cerrado del ARK.

Sí, Maria es realmente bonita. Tenía tantas ideas sobre ella que finalmente le dio oportunidad a sus sentidos pervertidos.

"Solo una vez, solo está vez y me detendré".

Cerró sus ojos, su cuerpo sudando y temblando, apretaba su mano izquierda la sábana y llevaba su derecha debajo de su vientre.

Pensó en los toques de Maria, su cintura y su suave piel.

"Esto es... Tan sucio, ella no debe saber de esto, no puede, estaría decepcionada".

"me preguntó si estará despierto, después de todo no creo que duerma tanto como los humanos.. O si?". Saltó de su cama

Miró la flor que le había dado y pensó en él una vez más de una manera diferente.

"Estoy segura que Shadow sería el novio perfecto, ojalá pudiera ser más para él, no me importa que sea un erizo, es lindo tal y como és aunque... Quizá él no piense lo mismo de mi... " pensó mientras acariciaba el clavel en el baso de agua un poco deprimida. Dejó su dormitorio un momento y camino por el pasillo hasta llegar a la habitación del erizo.

Shadow Continuó masturbandose en posición fetal.

\- Ma-ria..- gemia en murmullos que a pesar de que eran tan bajos, ella quien ya había llegado a la puerta lo oyó un poco audible creandole una gran duda, la cual le dio motivos para entrar.

María abrió lentamente la puerta.

\- Shad...? - Maria abrió un poco de espacio en la puerta. Y miró estupefacta a su querido caballero.

"Shadow..." habia un ojo azul en el pequeño espacio de la puerta abierta observándolo tocarse que por suerte él no notó.

Él siguió moviendose en su cama con los ojos cerrados.

María se estremecia cada que él mencionaba su nombre en gemidos.

Apretó sus piernas sintiendo hormigueo en ellas y apretó su vestido con sus puños en su pecho.

Maria cerró la puerta en silencio y regresó a su habitación. Se acostó de nuevo en cama y apagó la luz que había en su pequeño escritorio donde había dejado su libro momentos antes.

Cuando María tocó su cuerpo que no podía dejar de temblar, llevó sus dedos a su entrepierna y luego los sacó solo para ver el hilo de líquido que acababa de producir.

" Shadow, Él ah estado así, por mi... ". Cerró sus ojos.


End file.
